qdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Plains of Pelor
The Plains of Pelor lie north of The Dark Wood and south of the Kha'zeel mountains. Once overrun by monsters, a legendary group of priests fought back the darkness and cleansed these lands, making them fit for human habitation. While the goblins and orcs fled into the Kha'zeel Mountains, most of the ogres and trolls took up residence in the Femor Hills. The story of the cleansing goes as follows: When the land of Libera was young the different races had not yet found their place in the world, and there was chaos. Fights would erupt spontaneously between races, and no where was restful for long. As the years dragged on, and temples were built for the gods and destroyed for the gods, some grew weary of the fighting. Finally, the priests of Heironeous, god of valor, justice, and chivalry, vowed to create a safe haven for their people. The people of Libera had been exposed to many new religions at the time, and the followers of Heironeous were few. A pack of ten individuals, each less experienced than the last, set out to find a stronghold for peace. Understanding their weakness, they each set out to a different race to learn new fighting styles, to gain new knowledge, and to make new allies in their quest. Each new group was eager to accept a new sword for their trials, and so they learned. Exactly one year after they had set out, the ten joined together in the pillaged town of Carlin with an army of 100 strong to aid them in their battle. On the first day, the ten strove to clear the town, to rebuild it as the inception of peace. To this goal, they left behind ten men to guard and rebuild what was lost. On the second day, the ten and their followers lead a fight to clear the Pelor plains. The ensuing battle against the goblins, orcs, ogres and trolls of the plains was so brutal that it had ended with all but five of the original ten remaining alive, and 12 more of their original army. However, the monsters had retreated to the edge of the Femor Hills. So insistant were the remaining five to clear the lands forever that they chose to form a pact of commitment with Heironeous. So impressed was he with their act of valor, that he granted them holy blood, which the remaining five then had their men let their blood until death, and spread it drop by drop at the edges of the Plains of Pelor. This act of good was so repulsive to the monsters of the land that they fled deep into the hills and the mountains, where they have remained to this day. Travellers may easily identify the edges of the Plains of pelor by intermittent scorched patches of grass, as though it had been stricken by lightning, where the five's blood was spilt. Though monsters still dislike the area, priests are regularly sworn into the order of Heironeous, under a vow to protect the people of the plains. That being said, travellers are allowed to travel through the plains, but priests restrict their permanent dwellings to the towns of Carlin, Thais, and Bremmen, where they are guaranteed to be under the protection of the order. To disregard this order is of the highest insult to the priests of Heironeous, and to the memory of the ten. The region is additionally a popular farming region, as the plains have not been poisoned by blood for many a century. However any farming that occurs on the plains is required to be shared equally among all residents without charge, as well as to any travellers that pass by as need requires. Category:Regions